the enchanting life of miss eliza coaling
by abski0206
Summary: An adventure of a young girl who learns things through her un normal life. Follow her through hurt, love , drama and more. Lots of oc characters throughout the story. I couldnt decide whether to choose twilight or harry potter so I decided to join the two universes together. Also my vampires dont sparkle and have fangs.
1. Chapter 1

700 year. That is an awfully long time yet without much thought it is also quite a small amount of time.

I was only 6 when my fate had been decided. On that day my small village had been set alight by some ruthless fools who cared nothing for anyone lower than them. My parents screams echoed through my mind like a large bell that never ceases to ring. I, by some strange chance of luck had survived and even though that was a good thing I still feel now that I should have died. I wished that I had died. I remember just standing there like a small statue waiting for something, anything to happen. Something did happen. suddenly out of nowhere a tall well built man with long silver hair that flowed like a waterfall down his back came through the smog filled air.I watched with wide eyes as the man approached me wearily. Each step he took was careful and calculated as if he had already planned this many times before. I just remained standing and staring at him like a dear caught in a car headlights. "hello, my dear" he tall man said softly. Up closer I saw more of his features ; his eyes were a milky white colour and he had not one line on his head. In fact to tell the truth he looked dead.I did not reply, instead I kept staring like an idiot but I had just witnessed the death of everyone I once new. "what is your name angel?" the man then asked which pulled me out of my dream like state. At first I remained silent thinking about what my mum had said about talking to strangers. The thought of my now deceased mother brought tears to my eyes but I replied quietly " Elizabeth, my name is Elizabeth". He gave me a large smile that showed each one of his pearly white teeth. Before he could reply a man with a blood stained top staggered over towards the tall man and said "my lord, we are preparing to leave..." he stoped speaking when he realized that I was there. " Ok Ramon we will be going now but just give me a few minutes" with these words Ramon walked away towards a few horses that I had not first noticed. The 'lord' turned his attention back to me again. "Elizabeth what beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Armis and I will look after you now". I smiled at the first bit but my smile was wiped off when he mentioned me going with him. I wanted to scream and shout but I didn't. I had no other plan and at hat moment I was tired, confused and sad. Only a couple of hours ago I was playing with my mothers hair and now I was standing in the burnt remains of my hand made dress. Before I could reply Armis had lifted me up bridal style and was taking me towards the horses. During the ride I must have fell asleep as I woke up the next day in a large bed

I felt as if I was sleeping on a cloud as the sheets underneath me were so very soft. When I awoke properly a million questions plagued my mind. Where was I? Who was this mancalled Armis? And what had happened? Then it hit me, my parents were dead and I was in a strange man's house or what I assumed was a house. I was always told by my mother hat I was awfully clever for a 6 year old nearly a 7 year old. So trying to be as grown up as possible I decided to investigate. Walking to the door I turned the handle already knowing it would be locked and Ithaca no surprise it was locked. Then to my delight I spotted a window. I inwardly laughed thinking how surprise the tall man would be to find me gone. Running towards the window I huffed in disappointment when I saw that it was a 20ft drop. Suddenly the large door that was in the way of my freedom opened reveling a tall figure. It was Armis. " Good morning Elizabeth, I hope you slept well". He entered the room closing the door behind him. " yes sir" I replied quietly. I was secretly cheering in my head that I hadn't stuttered. Walking closer Armis knelt down so he was at eye level with me and took my hands in his large hands and said softly " you have no need to fear me as you are safe here"I stood awkwardly for a couple of minutes then realizing that he was waiting for a reply I said in a small voice " I do not fear you sir, I fear of the future and what recent events have just taken place." he looked stunned at mh politeness and vocabulary that no child would say. " My what a clever child you are, how old are you Elizabeth?" he questioned. " I am 7 next month" I replied in a almost audible voice. " Interesting" he murmured. Gracefully he stood up still holding my petite hands. " I am going to give you a tour of your new house" he smiled down at me. That's when saw something different. His eyes. Last night they were white but now hey were a coal colour. Pulling me out of my thoughts he picked me up so I was resting against his shoulder. " Time for the tour" he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forget to add this in so anyway I do not own any off he the characters that are in twilight, though I wish I did :)

When Armis said he was taking me on a tour I was expecting a 30 minute walk around the house. But no. 2 hours! 2 long and dull hours.I couldn't believe it that one house, or in my opinion a castle, a tour would take 2 hours. We started from 'my bedroom'as he calls it, then to the lower rooms that were each as beautiful as the lastand then finally we got to the gardens. They were huge and extreamly elegant, But then again what else did I expect from a man who owned a castle. At one point during the tour he showed me his office that in his words that I was 'not allowed to enter unless it is an emergency or the house is on fire' he laughed for five minutes at that. So during the 'grand tour' I learnt that he is a strange person who lives in a strange house and does strange things. But who am I to judge ? At least I was being looked after. Finally after hours of him droning on about random things the tour had come to an end. "Well little one, that was fun but you seem to be worn out. Why don't you go and have a rest in your room and then you can meet your new family" he said whilst having a large grin plastered on his face. I nodded slowly. " now can you be a big girl and find your bedroom? He asked in a childish voice. That was a very good question, can I find my room? Of course I could in about an hour and he never said that there was a time limit." Of course sir" I smiled up at him causing his already large smile to widen more. He must split the sides of his lips a lot I thought. "That's my girl, I am just going to to a few jobs but do not worry my sweet I will not be gone long." with these words he walked away leaving alone.

What was I thinking? Of course I don't know where my roomk is as I was too busy talking to myself than listening to him during the tour. Ok I can do this. I repeated this over and over again until I got sick of my own voice and told myself to shut up. Walking down a corridor that looked exactly the same as the one before I realized I was still wearing my burnt dress."Great" I muttered silently. Then with a stroke of luck I spotted his office. Doing a jiggle joy that could be mistaken for having a fit I kept towards the door. I heard hushed muttering from behind he door. Holding my breath I placed my ear to the door making sure I didn't bang my head in the process. " A child! Really?"a voice half shouted half whispered said. "she is not like any child I have come across and if you don't lower your voice that child will hear us" I knew who that was but Armis sounded different as his usual soft giddy voice was replaced with seriousness. " knowing that I was probably going to get found with my head against the door, I ran quietly in a directional I had not yet tried. While walking I suddenly spotted a figure. He looked familiar. Aha, it was he man who had blood on his shirt hat I had seen a couple of nights ago. Now only if i could sneak past him. That thought was blown out of the water he minute he turned around and saw me. Giving him an awkward smile I stood still waiting for his next move. "Your that girl that that the lord is obsessed with" he said thoughtfully. I then noticed as he came closer that his eyes were like Armis. Coal black. " I seem to have lost my way, couldyou direct me to my bedroom if you'd be so kind" I said with more confidence than he had expected. " o-course" he stuttered. He seemed shocked that I could say more words than he could. Walking away I realized that I had to follow him. The short trip to my bedroom ,that to my surprise was only around a couple of corners, was filled with an awkward silence that I felt I had to break. " my name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Eliza" I said softly. Taken back he stopped walking. "my name is Ramon" he said awkwardly then resumed walking. When we got to my room I thanked him and watched him go. Then I remembered that I was in a burnt dress and wondered if there were any clothes I could wear. " Ramon" I shouted after him. He turned slowly and walked back towards me. "yes Eliza" I smiled when he said my name."I am of need of some clothes, do u know wear I could find some"I asked smiling. " there are some in the draws I think" he said smiling slightly. Thanking him I turned to enter my roon when I was shocked to hear him shout my name. "yes" I questioned. "you can call me Ray." Before I could reply he had already gone. Smiling I walked in my room and opened the draws. Just like he said there were clothes. Very nice clothes indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- still dont own anything

Wow. I was totally dumbfounded when I saw the selection of dresses that were in my draws. In fact I was confused about hos renew my was like I had opened up a rainbow, there were: pinks, blues, oranges, greens, purples etc you get my point. The best one was the purple one which had a black lace trimmings the bottom of the dress and the sleeves. It was very pretty but not something I would wear for exploring. I then spotted a pale orange dress which looked perfect so I decided to wear that. Half an hour later I was dressed and extremely bored. I was going to explore but I thought about being caught and gave the idea up. Sitting on my bed I thought back to my brief meeting with Ramon. He had a very young face yet his eyes told another story. His hair was red with tints of gold. I had never seen anything like it and yet it was one of the most amazing things I had seen. I then thought about the strange man. Armis. He was a puzzle that I couldn't work out, one minute he was like a pompous lord and he next he was like an 8immature boy. And what had he meant by saying that he has never seen a child like me. Well I would be surprised if he had met an exact replica of me but I'm not that different surely. Getting of my bed I inspected the room more closely. My curtains were a luxurious blue colour and the sheets off my bed were a misty purple colour. The carpet was black and he walls were a burnt orange colour. Overall I have to admit he has a good eye when decorating a room.

1 hour later

Oh my gosh, where is he? I am actually dying of boredom. In the last hour I have come to a range of different conclusions. Conclusion number 1- he has left to do some 'business", conclusion number 2-he knows I heard him and is punishing me and lastly jumping on my bed can only keep me entertained for 10 minutes. That's it, I thought as I walked towards the door, I'm going to investigate. Opening the door very slowly and still causing it to creek, I stepped out of my room. The corridor was empty and very quiet. Every step I took sounded like I was stomping. I cringed all the way down he corridor knowing hat I was making enough noise to wake the dead. Then I heard something. I don't know what I heard but it showed signs of life so I kept going. Guess who was there? Armis. "hello my sweet, I was just coming to find you when in fact you found me. You are such a clever girl" he beamed at me as he approached. How old did he thinking was. Before I had time to reply he had lifted me up and was carrying me down the stairs. "my what a beautiful dress you have chosen to wear my dear Elizabeth. It's almost as pretty as you". I smiled at the compliment thinking about how many people he could charm just by smiling. "Now your probably wondering where I am taking you, my sweet" well no I have learnt just to let you do what you want, I thought. "well..." I started but he interrupted by saying " Remember what I said earlier about meeting everyone, well this it. You are going to meet your new family". I was going to ask him how many people lvied here when he put me down as we neared two large doors. "Now Elizabeth, in that room ks your new family and do not fear any off them as I am right here holding your hand. Just like he said, he was holding my hand. Pushing open the doors he stepped inside gently pulling me along, though to me I felt like I was being dragged. You know that moment when everything goes silent well that's what happened.

20 pairs of eyes stared down at me. Each pair as hungry looking as the next. The only thought that went through my mind was great more weirdos. Pulling me along again, Armis introduced me to the audience of people. I felt like a trophy being presented to people more worthy than me. The first person I was introduced too was a very tall thin man with a small blonde beard. When he knelt down I noticed his eyes were black. Just black. Extending his hand he said " hello, my name is Karl". Raising my small hands I replied "my name is Elizabeth, its a pleasure to meet you Karl".I took his large hand in my small one and gave him a dainty shake. The minute I touched his hand I thought I had touched ice. His hands were freezing like death himself had shook his very hands. "The pleasure is all mine Elizabeth" he said smiling. But his was not one of Armis' goofy smiles, no this was fad more sinister. It's then I realised that it was his voice I had heard from behind the door in Armis' study. Standing back up he smiled at Armis before letting my hand go. "Come on Elizabeth, there are plenty more people to make your acquaintance". Armis said quickly pulling me towards another group of people yet I couldn't help but look back at Karl. He scared me yet interested me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own anything bar Elizabeth and the others :)

Walking around meeting my new 'family' with Armis was quite good actually. After meeting Karl, who I still don't like, I met Maria who was a very pretty woman that looked about 43 yet had a rather youthful look about her. Then I met Theodore who was very polite and had short curly black hair. One of the last person that I had met was a young girl called Samantha. She was obviously very beautiful and got a lot of attention as she seemed quite jealous of me. Eventually I had met everyone or in one case I said hello again as I spotted Ramon. "That was fun" Armis said happily as he carried me to my bedroom. "Who is Karl?"I knew the moment the words left my mouth that I had said something wrong as Armis came to a stop. "He... Well he is ... My cousin from my mothers side" he stuttered. "Why does he live here?" I asked. "Well it appears that we have arrived at your room, so no time for questions". He said quickly. Knowing that I had touched a nerve I stopped questioning him. "Goodnight Armis" I said softly when he put me down. I was expecting him to leave but was surprised when he came in my room and shut the door."Don't looked so confused my dear, I'm just coming to tuck you in". He smiled at me. "ok then, thank you". After getting changed in to my night clothes that I found in the bathroom, I climbed into my soft bed. Taking the covers carefully, Armis pulled them up to my chest and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight, my dear Elizabeth". With these words he left my room shutting the door with a soft click.

1 week later

I seem to have fitted in well at my new home and with my new family. Though I will never get used to the new family thing. Usually during the night I would wake up because of nightmares disturbing my sleep. Yet Armis would always be there hugging me and telling me comforting words that would calm my nerves.

During the week I noticed that Samantha was giving me death glares at every possible opportunity. For example on Tuesday I was wandering around the house looking for Ramon so I could play a game with him. But on my travels I met Samantha. "oh it's you" she sneered down at me " why are you here" she muttered angrily. "well I was looking for Ramon, have you seen him by any chance" I said a little to happily, knowing that it was probably grating on her nerves. "No I have not seen Ramon" she hissed angrily before storming away like a child.

I have decided to stay away from her. Maria on the other hand is amazing and though I love my mother, Maria has taken her role as a more motherly figure in my new life. On Thursday, Maria had taken me to a little shop that sold pretty petite dresses for young girls. It would have been perfect had it not been raining. So overall my first week had gone well apart from the Samantha incidents. The strangest day was Saturday. It was in the evening that I had decided to have a walk round the gardens on my own. It was a warm evening and perfect for me to look at the flowers when suddenly I felt a cold chill race up my spine. Looking round I realized how dark it really was and immediately regretted walking around on my own. "Hello Elizabeth" a cold yet silky voice purred from behind me. Jumping, I whirled around causing my golden curls to bounce. I was then face to face with Karl. "He..llo" I stuttered. I was in total shock to say anything else." I'm sorry if I startled you my dear" he cooed kindly. His eyes had turned a milky white. Walking ,or in my case nearly falling over, away to make sure there was a little bit of a distance between us I replied " It's fine sir, I was just in deep though". Stepping forward in one clear step he was towering over me again. "would you mind if I accompany you?"he questioned. Well it wasn't as if I really had a big choice "It would be a pleasure" I replied smiling. We walked for 10 minutes in a peaceful yet awkward silence. "So my dear, I heard that it is your birthday soon" he said casually. How do you know, I thought but decided to keep my thoughts to myself. "Yes, I am seven in two weeks". "Ahh April 18th, what a lovely date" he said thoughtfully. "indeed" I muttered softly. Karl was about to say something when as my luck would have it Ramon came running over interrupting what Karl was about to say. " Sorry my lord but Samantha is looking for you". Ramon said out of breath. Looking slightly miffed off at the interruption, Karl turned his attention back to me. "I'm sorry my dear but it seems I am needed else where. It was lovely to see you but now I must bid you goodnight" he then took and of my small hands and lifted it to his lips. A shiver ran up my spine and I watched him walk away or to me he strutted away.

Ramon picked me up and took me back to the castle style house. While walking we spoke about random things such as the weather and Samantha. Just as we were outside my room I asked he question that had been playing on my mind all night. "Did Samantha really want to see Karl?". Ramon looked a bit surprised but then gave me a small smile " between you and me and don't tell anyone" he said quickly too which I nodded at enthusiasticly "Armis asked me to tell Karl that Samantha wanted him. Armis thought you looked rather uncomfortable out here alone with Karl". I made a mental note to hug him next time I saw Armis. " goodnight Eliza" Ramon said as he walked away. Realizing that I was just stood there like an idiot I quickly Saul goodnight and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- surprise! Still don't own anything

It was a week till my birthday and the event on Saturday kept playing back in my mind every time I saw Karl. I hadn't seen Karl lately until it was Tuesday. Exactly a week till my birthday. I had just finished learning how to read with Maria who was teaching me when I saw a sight I wish I didn't. Stood in the corridor with lips practically glued together were Karl and Samantha. The disgust was evident on my face as I slowly backed away towards the set of stairs. Ewww that is not something wanted to see. Yet it did explain why Karl went to see why Samantha wanted him. They were obviously in a relationship, though that was the first time I had witnessed any show of passion during the weeks I have spent living here. Trying to clear my mind I spotted Theodore walking towards the indoor garden. Theodore was very polite and was indeed quite handsome. He had short black hair that had golden highlights which weaved in and out of the dark parts. All in all he was very good looking, yet for someone who looked so young he was awfully quite and I was surprised that he did not have a lady friend. Originally I had assumed that he and Samantha were together even though I had no evidence. Catching up to him I tried to get his attention, " hello Theodore". Looking behind him Theodore smiled and waited for me to catch up. "Hello Elizabeth, how are you?" he was one of the only normal people in this household " I'm fine Theodore, but I do have a few questions" smiling we carried on walking towards the indoor garden. " Ask away but first I ask hat you please call me Theo". " of course but only if you will call me Eliza". Sitting down on he two seats that were vacant in he large warm room, he motioned me to carry on. " I just saw a rather peculiar sight and I wondered if you know anything" I paused thinking about how I should approach the question. "You see I was walking and saw Karl and Samantha together in a ... compromising position" he now had a smirk on his face but did not interrupt " and I was wondering if you new of their relationship" well that was awkward. Smiling he looked thoughtfully then replied " Karl met Samantha many years ago and they are supposed to be in mad love with each other yet from what Maria has been telling me is that their arguments from their bedroom is quite loud and usually wakes Armis up in the night. Apparently one time Armis had to go into their room and tell themergency to shut up" He finished smiling. "Is Samantha horrible to everyone or is it just me?". He laughed at this and replied " ofcourse it's not just you. You see when I was first introduced to her she flirted outrageously with me and of course I didn't like her. She didn't like this and approached me about how I ignore her, so telling her the truth I said that I bat for the other side so to speak. Hahaha you should have seen the look on her face it was priceless". It all made sense now, he liked men and that's why he wasn't with Samantha. "How did she act with you afterwards?" I asked. "Well she tried to make a fool out of me at every possible moment and sometimes she succeeded but other times she failed miserably". I really disliked Samantha and now I hated her. I was about to ask something else when he stood up and said " sorry Eliza but I have to go, I hope my answers were good enough". Standing up I walked over and hugged him. " your answer were very helpful thank you". He patted me on the head and walked out of the room. It was time to get revenge on Samantha.

Walking out of the room I decided what my next course of action would be. Then it hit me. Samantha was very vain and loved her long dresses that were made especially for her, so how would she react if her dresses got a little ...ripped. Using as much stealth that I had in my small body I had managed to get a knife from the downstairs kitchen and was now making my was to Samantha's room. It didn't occur to me that I never saw any one bar me eat but I guessed that people in this family must eat in private. Anyway, finally finding where the royal highness's room was I got to work. I though I had a lot of dresses but after seeing the contents of her draws i had hardly anything in comparison. Deciding the faster I do it, the quicker I can get away from this room I started shredding her precious dresses. One by one they deteriorated leaving nothing but a few shreds of fabric held together by thread that had seen better days. Standing back to enjoy my work, I quickly left the room after closing the draws and ran back to my room awaiting the tantrum that would came in less than a few hours. Yes I thought, revenge is sweet. It serves her right for being so nasty to me and Theo. With these final thoughts I hid the knife under a loose floorboard which lived under my bed and decided to practice my sewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- yep well I still don't own anything.

Just like I had predicted, Samantha's scream echoed around the house. At the time I was sitting on my bed practicing how to sew and it took a lot of self control not to burst out laughing. Stepping outside of my room I heard her shouting about how all her beautiful dresses were torn up and when she finds out who did it that she would rip their head of and set fire to the body. She has a very vivid imagination I thought as I went to Maria's room. I thought that it would be best if I had Maria to protect me if something bad happened. Walking into Maria's room I noticed she wasn't on her own. Both Maria and Theo we're obviously trying to hold a straight face but failing miserably. "hello eliza" Maria said cheerfully. " I guess you heard about Samantha's dresses" I guessed. Theo narrowed his eyes then burst out laughing. " it was you" he half laugh half whispered. Before I could reply I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Maria who was trying hard not to laugh and failing. After realising me from her hug Theo then hugged me. "But why did you do it?' Maria asked a few minutes later. She did not look angry but looked confused. " I disliked the way she treated people and wanted her to feel how she makes others. Instead of being chided for my behaviour I was instead rewarded with another hug from them. They then carried on discussing what her face would have looked like and Theo did a few impersonations which cahsedbke and Maria combust out laughing.

About 1 hour later we were all summoned too the living room though to me it was like a large hall. Walking at either sidenote me was Theo and Maria which brought me comfort in knowing that I wasn't least a big protected if something horrible happens. When we arrived my eyes focused on the delightful sight of Samantha who was wearing a thunderous expression. On her left stood the tall figure I knew who was Karl and to her right stood an amused looking Armis who looked as if he washing as much trouble as we were at keeping a straight face. A couple of slow minutes later the rest of the family were in the room. Clearing his voice Armis stood forward and said "It has been brought to my attention that an incident has occurred earlier today" he started "earlier today Samantha found her dresses damaged". There were a few dramatic gasps that I thought were fake as two girls came out of the door behind us carrying the remains of Samantha's dresses. At this point I heard Theodore snort behind me and Maria barely contain a giggle. "does anyone have anything to say" Armis asked. There was a long silence that was then broken by Theo saying "I think it was for the best that the lime green one got destroyed""it's never looked that good on you" he added in a sympathetic tone. Samantha glared angrily at us all before shouting "I want the person found and killed for doing this" and with these words she ran out of the room wailing dramaticall. We kind of just stood there waiting for someone to break the ice. Then a man called George who was in his late 60s said "thats enough drama for me" and walked out the room. Dumbstruck Armis just stood therenwatching as people left the room slowly. Maria grabbed by hand and whispered "let's go before anything else happens" pulling me along Maria, Theo and I went back to her room to carry on sewing.

When it got to nine o'clock I was taken to my room by Theo who kissed me on the head and said goodnight. That is when during the night I awoke when I heard a muffled scream come from downstairs. Putting on some shoes I walked with the elegance on a drunk elephant down the stairs trying to create no noise. Then it went silent, too silent. Creeping towards the source of the scream I looked in through the small gap between door. There was a body on the floor. A body. And it was dead. Running up the stairs I dived into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I must have fallen to sleep as I found myself being woken up by someone. Opening my eyes I saw Armis who wasnlooking at me with concerned eyes. Looking at him with confusion I asked "what's wrong?". "My sweet Elizabeth you were having a night terror as I heard your screaming. You were talking about a body in your sleep". I allowed him to Pullman into a hug as he soothed me by stroking my hair yet I couldn't help wonder whether it was in fact a dream or it was real.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- don't own anything apart from my characters.

A/n- before I start I would like to apologise for the bad spelling in the last chapter and will be changing it soon. Also thank you for taking the time to read my story. P.s- reviews should be helpful =)

It was Sunday night, which was a couple of days away from my birthday, and the image of that body I had 'dreamt' about wouldn't leave my mind. I swear it was real yet everyone lately has been trying to convince me otherwise. Even when I bring up the topic to Maria or Theo they just tell me it was a dream and not to dwell on it for too long. Knowing that they were probably right I have tried to forget about it. I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to wander around the house. Stepping out of my room I heard voices coming from Armis' room that was down the corridor from mine. Creeping up to the room I held my brethren to hear what was going on. I seem to be making a habit of listening in on other people's conversations. That's when I heard Armis say "she saw it Karl, how do u expect to keep this a secret for because at the rate that Samantha is having tantrums this is going to happen more often" I flinched at the sharpness of his voice. Och wouldn't want tone at the receiving end of that. "I will make sure it will not happen again and here will be a time when you can't protect her from this dark secret. What will you do when she finds out?" Karl asked thoughtfully. I was very confused at this point but I still listened. "I ... I..." there was a long pause in which I assumed that Armis was thinking about what to say. "I will explain to her when he time comes and if you do not sort Samantha out, that time will come sooner than you think. Now if you would be so kind and deal with the problem now it would be very helpful indeed." I heard footsteps coming closer tks the door and new that it would not look good to be caught so being an idiot I ran the opposite direction to my room and hid behind a large plant. I heard a door open and close and then I heard footsteps coming closer. But instead of hearing one pair of shoes I heard two. "hello darling, I haven't seen you all day" that was Samantha's voice. Peaking out behind the plant I saw Karl standing next to Samantha. Suddenly he had his hand around her throat and pushed her into the wall. I had to put my hand over my mouth to suppress a gasp. "Now I'm only going to say this once" Karl growled which caused Samantha to squeak. "No more tantrums because I will not have my goal jeopardizedsed because of a bratty bitch". " Do I make myself clear" he hissed in her face. Obviously tightening his grip around her neck she choked out "I understand, I understand". "Good" he replied using his normal tone. Moving his hands away from her neck he kissed her harshly then walked away as if nothing happened leaving her to crumple on the floor.

Now I know I didn't like her but I did feel sorry for her. So leaving my hiding place I approached her carefully. "Are you ok?" I asked gently. Obviously not expecting a voice Samantha jumped and then glared at me. " Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be" I didn't get a chance to reply as she was already walking away. I didn't like Karl and this just proved to me who he really was. Running back to my room I tried to forget about what I had just witnessed and as much as I tried I stared to feel a little bit guilty about what I had done to her dresses. I had a plan and hopefully Maria and Theo would help me with it. I was going to ask Maria and Theo to get Samantha some new dresses to make up for what I had done.

Morning

It was unfortunately a rainy day but I was still going to put my plan into action. I told Maria and Theo about what I had seen last night and both had agreed to help me. I was complaining about the weather yet them two were fine with the rain so I put up with it. The minute we entered the shop Theo had already chosen 3 dresses that were lovely. " So how many dresses are you going to get" Mari asked as Theo was pretending to be Samantha. "I would say about 6" I said thoughtfully. Theo had already chosen 3 of the 6 so it was now Maria and my turn. I choose I lovely purple one and a red one while Maria choose a blue one. " I hope she likes hem or I will have them" Theo said laughing as we walked out the shop with our new purchases. " unfortunately Theo I don't think they match your eyes" Maria giggled.

After 3 hours of shopping and messing around we got back and I went looking for Samantha. She wasn't very hard to find as I found her sulking in the indoor garden. "what do you want?" she snapped at me when i came into view. "I want to show you something" I said smiling. As she didn't have anything better to do she decided to follow me. I led her to her room. "Ok, what is it that you wanted to show me because I know that this is my room". Grabbing her hand I directed her towards the chest of draws. " Open it". Wearily Samantha pulled the draws open and gasped in surprised. "How...but...you..." she stuttered. I felt bad that you had nothing to wear so I bought you some new clothes. Running her hand across the fabric of the dresses she smiled. She actually smiled. "Thank you" she whispered. Knowing that I should leave her I started towards the door when her voice stoped me. "Wouldn't you like to see if they look good on me?". Smiling I turned around and nodded. Maybe she isn't that bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my characters.

It took Samantha about an hour to try on her dresses and each time she put a new one on her smile grew larger. Eventually I left but just as I was leaving Karl appeared out of nowhere. I squeaked in surprise when I saw him and images of the night before entered my head. Raising an eyebrow he asked "having fun are we?". Samantha was unusually quiet so I replied " Why yes, yes we were". And with these words I walked out of the room with my head held high.

Later that night I told Theo and Maria about her reaction and they were shocked to say the least. They admitted that they thought hat she would react badly. " She is a changed woman" Theo cried out dramatically which caused me and Maria to burst into a fit of giggles. When we were calming down a knock sounded at the door causing us to go silent for a minute. " come in" Maria said happily. The door opened reveling Ramon who was stood looking as though he had seen better days. " Armis would like to see you Elizabeth in his office". Standing up i said bye to Maria and Theo and followed Ramon to Armis' office.

Knocking on the door that I had so many times stood at and listened through I waited for a response. "Come in" said a clear arrogant voice said through the door. Walking in I was astounded at the size. Everything was either red, black or gold. " take a seat my dear" Armis said from behind his large black desk. Though it was warm outside it was awfully chilly inside his office. Taking a seat in an over stuffed chair I waited for him to explain." Now your probably wondering why I have asked yout to see me" he said. "I did think about it, yes" I cut I before he could carry on. Smiling he carried on " it's your birthday in a few days and we are going to holder small gathering In your honour". I stared at him as he grinned back obviously awaiting my reaction. "That is so very sweet of you but there really isn't any need" I said knowing that he was going to argue. "Don't be silly my dear, of course there is a need. It is your birthday and it also gives me an excuse to invite some friends. You would also get to meet more of your family". Goody more weirdos I thought. Smiling I said " thank you Armis" and walked over to him to give him a hug that I owed him. Not just for the party he was giving in my honour but for saving me from Karl a few weeks ago. He seemed happy that I had hugged him and hugged me back rather enthusiasticly. "You can go and buy a dress tomorrow if you wish" he said just as I was about to leave. "I have the perfect dress already but thank you for the offer". Smiling I said goodnight and made my way to the garden.

It was beautiful outside and I couldn't help but feel as if I was being followed. Yet I was not in the mood for going back inside so I ignored the warning bells that were ringing inside my head and kept on going. Then I heard a whooshing noise behind me that made me halt in my tracks. Yet before I could do anything it all went black. All I could remember was a blinding pain in the back of my head as if I had been hit by something very hard.

I woke up with a start wondering what the hell had just happened. Then I heard voices coming from outside my room. Wait, what was I doing inside my room? Listening I managed to hear bits of the conversation. "will she be ok?" that was Theo. "what even happened?" that was Maria. "I have no idea but I found her outside on the floor". And that was Karl, but where was Armis? "Armistice is going to go insane if he hears that Eliza has been hurt" Theo said with concern laced in his voice. Getting up I knew that I had to inform them that I was in fact all right. When I started to walk the room span around and I closed my eyes trying to regain control. When the room had stopped spinning I made my way towards the door. Opening it slightly I saw the 3 figures who were talking. "My dear, you gave us a fright" Maria gasped when she saw me and picked me up. " I'm fine" I murmured sleepily. Taking me back in my room Maria put me back in bed and told me to sleep. "you have got a big day tomorrow so you better get some rest and in he morning we can talk about what happened. Are you sure your alright?" she asked. "I'm absolutely fine Maria" with these words I felt myself being pulled into the land of sleep, yet I was sure I heard a door downstairs opening and closing rather loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- don't own anything bar my characters.

A/n- I would like to thank people who have taken the time to read my story and your reviews would be very helpful.

I was awoken by a strange sensation only arm. Opening my eyes I found the source of the disturbance. Armis. He was sat on my bed, stroking my hair and looking down at me with concerned eyes. " Morning my dear" he said softly. Waking up properly I realized how tired he actually looked. Sitting up I replied "good morning Armis". "I heard about what happened last night and I am deeply regretful that I was not present at that moment" he said gently yet I did detect some anger at the last bit but it was focused more on himself than me. Touching his shoulder I said " I fell over, that was all that happened". Mentally clapping myself on he back for lying, I waited for his response. " Are you sure that is what happened Elizabeth?" he questioned. Of course not,"of course, yes" I smiled. Sighing, Armis stood up and brushed himself down before saying " now you have to stay in here today as we are making preparations for your party, so please don't come out this room unless it's an emergency". Just as he was about to leave he turned and said " don't worry about being bored because Theodore and Maria will be coming up later". With one last smile he closed the door with a soft click.

With Armis gone it allowed me to think about what happened last night. Ok, so I was walking around the garde and then I heard a weird noise. He next thing I knew I was In my bed with a horrible headache. So the question is what happened in that amount of time in which I was unconscious.

Focusing all my attention on my last memory I squeezed my eyes shut trying to remember. Suddenly when I opened my eyes I was outside and stood infront of me was myself. Although it was me I looked different. It was like my reflection was made out of smoke and so was everything else. Looking around I saw a tall figure flash behind my smoke like reflection. Lifting a Smokey hand the tall black figure positioned itself right behind my other self. Trying to get my Smokey reflections attention to warn her about the incoming attack, I ran forward then bang. I was on the floor in my bedroom. What was that? I thought frantically. Shaking slightly as I stood up, I made my way over to my bed. Should I try it again I wondered out loud butbi didn't have time to answer myself as Theo came barging in my room looking slightly panicked. "I heard a bang come from your room when I was in the indoor garden and came as quickly as I could. Are you alright?" he asked in a rush. "Yes I'm fine and you must have really good hearing or I must have made a large bang as the indoor garden is at least 2 floors away from my room" I replied with a thoughtful expression. Shifting uncomfortably he laughed slightly before agreeing that his hearing is very good and it was quite a large bang. Looking as if he wanted to change the topic quickly he started talking about how the guests are coming soon amdthat they are going to spend the night here before my birthday.

A couple of hours later Theo asked if I was hungry and that he should get me some food if I liked. I, who had a very large appetite for such a small girl agreed almost immediately. Walking out he door Theo said he would return in a few minutes. He was very fast as he was back in less that 5 minutes but told me "I can't stay any longer as I have to help out but hopefully Maria will be up soon to teach you more ways to sew. With these words he left me to eat my food in peace.

After eating I was very interested in what had happened earlier so I decided to try again. Doing exactly the same as I did last time, I focused all attention on that particular memory. Justice last time I found myself in the dream like garden where I had last been. Looking around I spotted myself next to the flowers. I walked over to my reflection and tried to touch her but all that happened was that it was like touching cold smoke. My hand went straight through her. J stood back and watched as the dark figure towards over my petite reflection and raise a it's ghostly hand. "Stop" I shouted then he strangest thing happened. It was like time had stood still, yet I could still move. Stepping closer to the figure I started to see features of the face become clear the closer I got. When I was only but a couple of inches away I gasped as I realized who the ghost like person was. It was Karl. In a flash I was back in my bedroom gasping for air as if I had been drowned. Deciding that I didn't want to do that again I lead down on my bed and closed my eyes slowly as an overwhelming feel of tiredness consumed my small body.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- guess what? I still don't own anything, but I do own my characters.

Just like Theo said, Maria came up a couple of hours later and started to teach me a new technique for sewing. Yet I was still disturbed by what I had found out earlier on. Two questions kept buzzing around my head like an annoying fly. What was I? and Why was I so special/different? As much as I wanted to tell Maria about what I had recently discovered, I was scared that she would fear me for being some kind of witch so I kept my questions to myself for the time being. All the way through my session I heard the front door open and close on multiple occasions. It was getting a bit annoying after a while and I started getting excited about this 'gathering' of sorts which was held in my honour. " Can I at least handbook outside my bedroom for a minute" I whined to Maria who was smirking at me. " No Eliza, you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for later and you still haven't perfected the new technique that I have thought you. Pouting slightly I continued to sew wishing that I could help out downstairs. To my surprise Samantha came in my room. " Hello, I was bored so I decided that I would help sort your hair out for tonight". Maria and I just stared at her like she had just grown wings. "o..of course Samantha, that would be very helpful of you and it would allow me time to get myself sorted out too" Maria said smiling

Looking at the clock which was located on the top of my draws, Maria gasped and said " my, I hadn't realized how late it was. We only have a couple of hours" rushing out of he room Maria left leaving me and Samantha in a awkward silence. "So have you decided on what dress to wear?" Samantha asked in her stuck up voice that I disliked. " yes I have" walking over to my draws I took out the purple dress that I had loved when I first spotted it. Samantha walked over towards me and brushed her fingers along the smooth silk of the dress. "I may not like you all that much but I have to say that you have a great sense in dresses". Strangely I smiled at he back handed compliment because I knew all too well that, that was the closest thing to a compliment I would ever receive from her.

Samantha left for a few minutes to get her own dress while I got changed. When she came back I gasped at how pretty she looked. Her dress was blood red with a high collar that defined her long neck. The back was laced up neatly in black ribbon that matched the dress wonderfully. "What do you think?" she asked quietly. " You look beautiful" I replied truthfully. Smiling she then noticed my dress " wow you look lovely, nearly as lovely as me" she laughed. I smiled at her knowing that, that small compliment was good enough for me. " now for your hair" Samantha said while picking up a brush and walking to my dressing table. After I got myself seated at the table I let her brush my hair in a peaceful silence. Being me I broke the silence saying something ice breaking " how did you meet Karl". I felt her body stiffen behind me as she paused her brushing. I thought she wasn't going to answer but to my surprise she continued to brush my hair and answered me. " I was 19 when I first layed eyes on Karl and I knew right then that I loved him and that we were meant to be. You see I was young and silly at the time, so when he started taking me out or courting me as some would say I fell deeply in love with him. A couple of years later he disappeared which left me heartbroken. Thinking he had left me I tried to end my life. Just before my life was gone he saved me and that is why I am here now". She paused and then continued " but lately I have seen changes in him. One minute he will be the kind loving Karl I fell for then the next minute he will be this cold man who I don't know. What you saw the other night wasn't the worst he has done to me". She let out a tearless sob. Feeling extremely sorry for her I turned and hugged her hoping that it would be of little comfort. " why don't you leave him?" I asked softly. Breaking out of my embrace she looked around the room before replying. " He would find me and if I left here I would loose my true love"."How can he be your true love if he beats you and hurts you" I asked in confusion. Laughing quietly Samantha looked at me with sad eyes. " The candle that burnt brightly for Karl burnt out years ago when he first started to abuse me. No, my true love is Ramon" she whispered. "When did you and Ramon start seeing each other?" I questioned. " A while ago but I fear it is not to last. When Karl finds out he will either killmme or Ramon because he is a very jealous man and hates other people touching his property". Sighing she stood up and smiled at her work. " I think I did a good job". Looking in the mirror, my eyes grew wide when I saw how amazing my hair looked. "Thank you it's perfect" I said happily. " I'm glad you like it and I finished just in time. We should be going down now to see everyone.". Giving her black long hair one last brush she headed towards the door. But stopped suddenly. Turning around with her hand on the handle she whispered quietly " don't tell anyone of what I have said or I will kill you" nodding I approached her as she turned back to open the door. Then a cold voice came from the hallway as we walked out. "don't tell anyone what exactly?" Karl's cool voice drowned on from down the hall. Both I and Samantha stopped in our tracks looking as calm as we could. Looking at Samantha with panicked eyes I wondered how we would get out of this situation.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- still don't own anything bar my characters.

A/n- wow I have just seen that 223 people have read my story and it has 2 follows and favs. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story. P.s, cookies for anyone who reviews :D

We stood in the hallway for a couple more seconds until Samantha broke the silence. "It's a secret Karl and you should know how important it is to keep a secret" with these sharp words that obviously meant more to him than me, Samantha grabbed my hands and practically dragged me downstairs. Out of breath from jogging down 2 flights of very long stairs, Samantha and I stood outside the large living room while caught our breath. Or in Samantha's case stand and watch me gasp for air in a very unlady like way. " Are you finished gasping like a fish" Samantha said after a couple of minutes. Sheesh i had just flown down two flights of stairs in a record breaking time, what else she expect. " yes" said polity. Still holding my hand, Samantha pushed open the doors to reveal lots of people smiling and talking. When we entered the room echoed with claps and happy birthdays which made the white skin on my cheeks blush bright red. Spotting a familiar face Armistice walked/skipped towards me grinning like a lunatic. "Happy birthday for tomorrow" Armistice cried as he picked me up. "We are doing something tomorrow so I thought it best we had the party the day before" he explained quietly. "That's fine and thank you for this party it's wonderful" I replied. Continuing to smile he set me down on the floor and introduced me to my other 'family' members.

Walking up to a small group of men and women who were talking happily, Armis cleared his throat to get their attention and it succeeded. "You must be Elizabeth" said an elderly looking women who had white hair with grey highlights. Though she looked old her eyes held a certain gleam of mischief. "yes, I'm Elizabeth" I said smiling up at the group. " My name is Margaret dear and this"she pointed to a man with large bushy eyebrows and a huge friendly smile "is George. We are related to Theodore. Next to me is" Margaret was interrupted by the younger women stood on her other side. "I'm Nancy and he is Norman". She said gesturing towards herself and the handsome man to her right. Nancy had lovely brown hair that fell in ringlets down her face and back. Norman who also looked the same age as Nancy had a shade lighter brown than Nancy. Both him and Nancy's eyes were a golden blue colour that was equally beautiful and fascinating. I somehow suspected that Nancy and Norman were related in someway. As if he had read my mind Armis added " they are twins". Smiling at them I realized I hadn't said anything and replied "it's a pleasure to meet you all and I have to say I love your dress Nancy." "Isn't she sweet" said Margaret who was looking down at me with adoring eyes.

I spent 10 minutes longer with the nice group and then had to meet some other people. Pulling me along, Armis introduced me to a group which Samantha and Karl were stood at. "So this must be the Elizabeth my brother has just been telling me about" a silky voice said from in front. Looking up I saw a tall slim women with wild red hair and bright green eyes staring straight back at me. Stood next to her was Karl and I guessed that she was referring to him when she said brother. "H..hello Anna, I didn't know you were joining us" Armis said stuttering slightly. "I hope I'm not intruding as my brother did say that it would be fine if I came along". Pausing she looked at me then licked her lips before continuing " And I am family". Armis looked a bit miffed but returned to his cheerful state by replying "your always welcome hear'. It was like he was under a spell but I chose to ignore it for now. "It's nice to meet you Anna" I said quietly. "Oh no my dear the pleasure is all mine". Looking mildly uncomfortable, Artemis told me to go and talk to Theodore who was now talking with Margaret and Nancy.

I had fun talking to Nancy and Margaret. They were very nice and Maria and Theodore seemed to know them very well. We spoke about people's dresses and how Anna managed to brush her hair in the morning. As much as I was having fun I kept feeling sorry for Samantha who was wearing a bored expression at whatever Anna and Karl were talking about. I wanted her to have a good time at my birthday so I went to save her.

Walking over to her I grabbed her hand and subtly started to edge away from the boring group. Something about Anna gave me the chills. It was either the way she looked at me as if I was a piece of delicious meat or he way she just made me feel uncomfortable. My plan was working until Karl noticed me slowly dragging Samantha away. "Now where are you to going" his voice was soft yet it still managed to send a shiver up my spine. "Well I wanted to talk to Samantha and I didn't want to interrupt you and your sister so if you will excuse us" giving him no room for an argument I practically ran with Samantha until we got to the group with Theo in. "Hello, sorry I was gone but I wanted Samantha to join us as she looked awfully bored" I announced to the happy group. In less than five minutes Samantha had a smile on her face and even laughed a couple of times at one of George's jokes. Ramon soon joined which made me smile I saw him and Samantha subtly touching hands a couple of times.

The party didn't end until 3 o'clock in the morning. As everyone who was staying said goodnight before going to heir rooms, Samantha pulled me to the side and hugged me. "I would like to thank you for allowing me to join in with your group and from saving me from Karl"she said smiling. "I would have done it for any of my friends" I replied. "I'm your f..friend?" she asked, shocked slightly. "Of course you are". "Maybe your not as bad as I thought" she said smiling. Saying goodnight Maria took me to my room and tucked me in to bed. " You know, Samantha really isn't that bad" I stated sleepily. "You know, you could be right" with these words Maria kissed my forehead and left the room leaving me to think about tonight's events. But just before I went to sleep I swear I hear a muffled scream come from downstairs. But I chose to ignore it knowing that I was indeed safe in the comfort of my warm bed. It wasn't as if there was anything dangerous living in the castle like house. With that final thought I drifted of to the land of dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- though I haven't mentioned any off the twilight characters I don't own them but I do however own my own. I hope that made sense in your head because it did in mine.

It was 10 o'clock when I woke up and I suspected that it was on purpose that someone let me sleep in that late. After getting dressed and having a wash I made my way down to the dining hall that I usually ate at in the morning. Instead of it being usually silent and alone I found 7 people sat around doing different things. Margaret and Maria were both talking about different techniques to use when sewing. Nancy and Samantha were discussing what colours go together. Theo and Norman were playing a game of sorts. It looked like checkers and finally sat at the end of the overly large table sat George reading a script or something like that. For once everything seemed normal. "Good morning" I greeted all of them to which I got enthusiastic reply's of 'good mornings' and 'happy birthdays' thrown back at me. Just after I settled down Armis came in and started to talk about the surprise that was going to happen today. "Now my now 7 year old Elizabeth, today I have a treat in store for you." he paused for effect which only cause George to say in his frightfully posh English voice "get on with it then or we shall all die from suspense" this earned him glare from Armis and a giggle from everyone else. "As I was about to say, today we are going to go to the lake which is a few miles away. At the lake which is shaded thankfully as it is a very sunny day we will enjoy some fun activities such as fishing and playing some good old sports. After that Nancy, Maria and Samantha will accompany you" he looked at me "to buy some new dresses and as my treat I will pay for one to be hand tailored buy the best dress maker in the town." finishing as he awaited my reaction I smiled saying " that sounds brilliant, thank you thank you thank you" I chanted while doing a little dance of happiness. My dance was cut of shortly as Anna's cold voice came from the entrance of the room. "That sounds lovely, are we invited?" turning around we stared at Anna and Karl as they walked through the door with identical smirks pasted across they cold faces. We must have looked stupid all sat there with our mouths gaping open like fish because a small chuckle from Anne broke us out of our trance. " Y...yes, of course you can come along as it is a family event". It happened again, I thought. Armis' voice changed ever so slightly and I am sure that this time someone else spotted this too.

A couple of rushed hours later we were piled in the carriages waiting to arrive. I had the depressing carriage as I was with Anna, Karl, Armis and Samantha. Now why did I choose to go with them I hear you ask? It is very simple really. I felt sorry for Samantha and decided it was only fair for me to endure the hellish experience too. I'm too kind for my own good I thought bitterly. So here I was sat between Samantha and Karl while Anna sat next to Armis. In fact she was quite desperate to sit next to Armis and wouldn't have it any other way. Every so often I would see Anna's hand brush against Armis' leg which caused Armis to clench his jaw in irritation. Feeling as though it was my duty to save him I asked a random question. "So Anna, what is your favorite colour?" there I did it, I asked the most random question I could think of and it did the desired effect. Anna moved her hand in shock of being addressed and stuttered ' g..g..green" she looked embarrassed that she had been caughtband I swore I heard Samantha giggle outfit was covered by a coughing fit from Armis. It was silent again and just like before I interrupted the silence by saying "green huh, I thought it would have been red. But green is a good colour and I should have realised as you are wearing a green dress now and you were wearing one yesterday"I babbled on. Instead of stopping like a sane person I carried on, " as you can tell I love purple as I practically wear it at every opportunity". Stopping to breathe I was proud to notice the smile on Samantha's face and decided it was time to question Karl. "So Karl, what is your favorite colour?" I asked suddenly causing him to turn his head slowly in my direction. " I don't think I have one"he said bluntly. "ok" I said slowly as if I was talking to a weirdoand was so the tone was justified. Finally the carriage pulled to a sudden halt which caused me to fall into Armis's lap as he was seated in front of me. Laughing he helped me up as we all left the carriage.

When they said it was sheltered from the sun I did not expect it to have been completely cut of from the sun. When I asked about why were we in the shade so much they all replied that I would get too hot and fall ill. I left the topic after that. Sitting down on blankets was fun and watching Theo trying to get across the lake without falling in was hilarious but I wanted to explore. Asking nicely they finally allowed me to wander away but not too far. It had taken at least 10 minutes to listen to safety rules when I was ready to go on a small adventure.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- only own my characters

I had managed to get across the small river more successfuly than Theo. About 10 minutes into my adventure I got a bit bored so I decided that I should see what I could do. If I could go into my memories, maybe I could do something else. Looking around I spotted a nice spot near a tree that was a couple of feet away. Focusing all my attention on that spot in my mind I closed my eyes. The weirdest sensation hit me. It was as if I had walked into a freezing room. Opening my eyes I gasped. Everything was Smokey, including me. It was like looking through a shimmering puddle but instead of water it was like smoke. Walking around I couldn't believe it. What was going on? Before I could really try anything I hit the ground with a soft thud. Ow. Sitting up I waited patiently for my eyesight to become clear again and my the world to stop spinning. "that was so cool" I whispered to myself. Then to my shock I found that I was now sat in the place I was looking at only a couple of minutes ago.

A sound brought me out of my thoughts and I saw a little bird sitting on a branch. I had an idea. Focusing all of my attention on the forest that I was in I waited for the cold sensation to hit me. And it did. Opening my eyes I saw the bird and instead of being the gentle brownish colour I had seen it was now a dark blue and was smoking slightly. Looking around I suddenly saw two children stood front of me. They looked about 5 as they were a little bit smaller than me. The child on the left was a girl and unlike the rest of the forest she was white and not smoking. The little boy who was stood next to her looked the same. "hello" I said softly and I couldn't believe it. My voice sounded as if it was very far away. "come with us" the little girl said quietly as she stepped towards me.

Taking my hand in her smaller one, the little girl started leading me pepper into the forest. As I kept looking behind me I was very conscious of how long I had been gone for. If I slowed down the boy who was behind me would give me a small push. Eventually we stopped walking at a small clearing. "Elizabeth" a voice said through the fog. For a full minute I stood in shock. It was my mothers voice. "Mother?" I asked through the fog. I was crying now but I didn't care. All I wanted to see was my mum. "Elizabeth I love you" her voice called through the fog yet this time it was more distant. Her voice echoed through my mind. "I love you too" I shouted desperately, hoping that she could hear me. Then the next thing I know I was on the floor surrounded by flowers. I waited for my vision to adjust and started to wipe my eyes to get rid of the tears.

Getting up, I slowly started to walk back but I was only thinking of my mothers words. Trying to focus my attention on where I was going I held my head up high and carried on. The I saw the most peculiar sight. There were two small rocks hidden in some over grown weeds. Running to them I knelt down and ripped the weeds away. Inscribed in the two rocks were two names. Johnny smith and Ellena smith. Underneath the names were there age which said 5 and when they died. Were they the same children I had seen only moments ago? Getting scared I ran back to the place I had left my 'family'.

It only took me a couple of more minutes to find them and I put on my best smile. "Hello Elizabeth" Nancy shouted happily when she spotted me. I waved at her and went towards Maria and Margaret who were talking quietly. "hi" I said softly as I approached. "oh my dear, how was your adventure?" Margaret asked with a mischievous look in her eye. "It was fun but I got a bit hot in the sun" I replied. We heard a splash and looked towards the source and found Theo sat in the lake with a pout on his face while Norman and Nancy were laughing at him. On the other Side of the river sat Samantha and Ramon who were smiling and laughing. Then my eyes came across the jolly faces of Anna and Karl. I was being sarcastic when I said jolly. They seem to have been having an argument so I let my eyes wander finally to Armis and George who were discussing something very interesting. Or so I guessed because it was keeping them occupied. I felt something poke me and jumped. When I looked I saw the amused faces of Margaret and Maria studying me. "A penny for your thoughts" Maria said gently. Looking at them with a serious expression I asked the question that had been on my mind ever since I heard my mum and saw the two children. "Maria, Margaret, do y..you b...believe in ghosts".


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I own my characters and nothing more .

"Ghosts?" Maria chuckled. "Well there has been lots of tales of ghosts but I have never seen one before" Maria said looking thoughtful. "Why do you ask, my dear" Margaret asked kindly. " I was just wondering".

The day had gone quickly and it was soon time for us to return home which I was not looking forward too. It meant that I had tosig next to Karl again and he made me feel awfully uncomfortable. Sitting down in the carriage I wished I had something to rest my head on as I was getting a saw neck. I was also very tired. Whatever I do, do not rest my head on Karl's shoulder I thought panicking slightly. I must have drifted off as I was snuggled against something soft and comfy. Snapping my eyes open I realized in shock horror that I had my arms wrapped around Karl and was practically sitting on him. Oh my god, what am I going to do? I had a few options. 1. Jump off him, but that would be rude and awkward. 2. Keep my eyes closed and hope forth best and 3. Just fall asleep. I went for option number 2 as I knew that there was no way I was going to sleep next to Karl. Suddenly Anna's voice broke the silence and brought me out of my desperate thoughts. "So Samantha, I hear that you and Karl are doing well. Are you planning to get married soon?" I felt Samantha shift uncomfortably next to me. " Well I don't know when the right time is exactly" she replied calmly. I cheered silently in my head for her. " you really should hurry together as you only find your true mate once" Anna said in a fake sympathetic voice as if she was sorry for Samantha.

I felt the carriage come to a halt and I was having trouble staying still and pretending to be asleep. I was suddenly lifted out of the carriage in a fast motion which caused me to tense up in whoever's arms I was in. Peaking through my long eyelashes I nearly died when caught a glimpse of Karl's head looking straight down at me. Busted. Squirming slightly I opened my eyes fully but this only caused Karl to hold my waist ore tightly.

"I see your awake Elizabeth, have a nice sleep" Karl's cool voice said quietly. "yes it was wonderful" I replied a little to sarcastically. It was dark and I realized that everyone was back inside the comfort of the castle where as I was in the arms of a creepy man. Putting me down Karl knelt down to hold both my hands. "Now Elizabeth, I need you to do a little job for me" he said softly. Too softly. Not feeling great I did the only thing that came to my mind atthe time. I wrenched my small hands out of his large cold one's and ran as fast as I could towards the castle. I had a sudden burst of energy which lasted a couple of seconds. Then with a flash Karl was stood in front of me. Giving a small squeak of shock I staggered back watching with wide eyes as he continued to approach me. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I could run again but I knew I would fail. Thinking quickly a sudden thought entered my mind. Maybe just maybe it would work. Focusing all my attention on the image of my bedroom I squeezed my eyes painfully together. All I saw when I opened my eyes was the shocked face of Karl and then BANG! I was suddenly in my room. I did it I did it. Smiling like a mad person, which wasn't unusual when I lived in this family, I bounced over towards the bed. Then it hit me. I had left Karl outside. And I bet he was angry. What if he came to my room? "Damn" I hissed. All happy thoughts left my head as I hid under the crisp covers of my magnificent bed.

"Elizabeth?" asked a concerned voice from outside my covers. I jumped at the voice wondering when someone had entered in my bedroom. Peeking out of my sheets I sighed with relief as I saw the concerned voices face. Armis. Diving out of my nest of covers I attached myself to his chest as I sobbed silently. sitting down with me on the bed, Armis soothed my hair down with his delicate hand. "My dear whatever is the matter?" questioned Armis gently. "It was Karl, he chased me when I ran away from him" I whispered. "Why did you run away my dear?" Armis asked with confused eyes. "He was scaring me".I answered him with my head still snuggled in his chest. "What did he do?" Armis growled. I wasn't expecting him to growl so i moved my head out of his chest and looked up at him. His eyes were white like when I first saw him. I couldn't help but feel like I was falling into his eyes when stared back at him. They were like two misty clouds of water which pooled around his black pupils making his eyes frightfully bright. "He said he had a job for me and when I ran away he was in front me in a flash" I mumbled as I buried my head back into his lean chest. I heard him sigh loudly and nearly that he was angry. Falling asleep i swear I heard him say "don't worry my sweet, I will protect you". Then I fell to sleep entering the peaceful darkness of my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/n- one word called school explains why I havent written in a few weeks.

Disclaimer: dont own anyhing bar eliza and my other characters

To say that I was awoken by birds singing and a soft knock on the door is far from the truth. In fact it was the complete opposite. There were no birds singing but instead a squawking like noise which came from downstairs (probably Samantha having a tantrum) and instead of a soft knock on my oak bedroom door, here was a huge bang that repeted jtself over and over again. It sounded like someone was pummeling my door with a boulder. Sitting up from my bed I quietly maneuvered myself into a standing position and krept towards the door. BANG. BANG. BANG. I swear it was getting louder. Yanking open the door I came face to face with a angry looking Anne. "you ... Come with me now" she growled. Grabbing my arm she dragged me down the corridor to Armis' office. In the room behind the door all I could hear was karl and Armis shouting about something. Trying my best to blend in with the wall I grimaced as I heard the shouting get louder. "She is not that, so get this stupid idea out of your head" Armis bellowed from behind the door. "I saw it with my own eyes and..." Karl's voice was cut off as Anne yanked me through the large oak door. It was as if they had been slapped when I walked in. "Got her" Anne said happily. "ahhh Elisabeth, come in come in and take a seat" Armis said whilst motioning me towards a chair. I walked in with my eyes down and took a seat. Karl was glaring at me as if I was a peasant in a queens throne. "Karl would you mind" armis said pointing towards the door. Glaring one last time at me , Karl stormed out with Anne following quickly behind.

"Now..." Armis said as he took a seat behind his desk "I have spoken to Karl and it seems yesterday there was a little bit of a misunderstanding". Though he looked at me with a small smile I could see anger simmering softly behind his striking eyes. Clearing his throat he continued "I would advise that you stay out Karl's way for a bit". Knowing I was dismissed I stepped out of the room and headed straight for the gardens.

The rest of the day went by nicely and I had no trouble what so ever with Karl or Anne which was a complete surprise to me. Then when I was going back to my room I saw karl standing in the dark at the other side of the corridor. I gave him a weird look and continued towards my bedroom knowing his eyes were still on me.

The next day I went downstairs to find Maria and Theo looking very pleased. "Whats gone on?" I asked which only caused there grins to get larger. "well..." theo said in his most gossipy voice "late last night we heard everyone leaving and from your party and just as everyone had left we saw Karl drag Samantha into a carriage along with Anne. According to Armis they are going to stay in France for a few years". I didn't know whether to smike or frown. Finally Karl was gone but so was Samantha and I didn't even want to think about what Karl was going to do with Samantha. Yet looking at the bright side I smiled and laughed slightly when theo started ranting about Anne's hair and how bad it was.

Maybe thinhs will be better for me now, without karl. Yet I knew he would be back.


End file.
